When Worlds Collide
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Here's for all Smallville fans! What happens when the Kents move to Stars Hollow, Conneticut. Clark and Rory!
1. New

_**A/N: This is a Smallville/Gilmore Girls crossover, so Smallville fans gather round! (GG fans should already be here!) Please review…small flames, since this is my first Smallville fic, and crossover fic. This occurs during season 4 of both series, when Rory is dating no one, in the beginning episodes. Clark and Rory! I think…I'm not sure yet. Review! Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Gilmore Girls. What are the chances of me owning both of them anyways? **_

_**

* * *

**_

**The New Guy**

**Rory PoV**

Rory Gilmore walked into Luke's diner and saw Lorelai sitting there, flirting with Luke as always. She sat down next to her, and raised her arm. "Coffee please, Luke…"

"How were your classes' today hon?" Lorelai Gilmore asked. Rory grunted in frustration and put her head on her arms. "Ugh…"

Lorelai smiled playfully. "Hey, wanna know something…"

Rory grunted without looking up.

"I know something you don't know…" she sang.

Rory propped her head up on her arms and forced a smile. "What? What do you know?"

Lorelai smiled brightly as Luke poured them coffee. "You know that place where Dwayne used to live?"

"Who?"

"Dwayne…the guy with all the board games and the obsession about his lawn! I hear he got chased away by his ex-wife…So, some new family moved in…"

Rory, who had put her head back down, suddenly lifted it quickly back up. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded with a smirk on her face. "A couple and their son…a real hunk! Strong too! I'm not sure how old he is, but I hear they're from somewhere in Kansas! A farm boy! You've never dated one of those!"

Rory smiled at her mother. "You are so crazy…" Lorelai smiled back at her and took a sip of her coffee.

_**

* * *

**_

**Clark PoV **

A new life, a new school, a new home, a new place. New people, new…everything… Clark Kent sat on his bed, which was in a new room. He looked around, and thought this house shared a strong resemblance to his old home. Only without the memories, and it was much cheaper.

Stars Hollow…the name was very…cozy…

Clark felt sad to leave behind all his friends and home in his last year of high school, but when his parents had lost the farm, they had no choice. But he almost felt happy to start anew. A new chance to be someone else, someone different. Someone who could be depended on…At last he was away from Jor-El, and he felt glad that people didn't know about his strange disappearances and behavior, especially lately, with his "amnesia".

"Clark!"

Clark slowly walked downstairs. "Yeah Dad?" he called from inside the house. His father motioned to him. "Can you get this last box down?"

Clark nodded and picked up the heavy box and headed inside. As he put the box away, he headed back outside. "Anything else Dad?" he said sadly. Jonathan Kent shook his head just as two brown-haired women walked up.

"See…told you he was hot…" the older one of them whispered, which Clark picked up with his super hearing. He blushed, but no one understood why.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, nice to meet you," Lorelai shook their hands. "This is my daughter, Rory," Lorelai said. Rory smiled shyly, and strangely enough, Clark could feel his heart skip a beat. He shook Rory's hand as a confused look covered his face. "Daughter? But you hardly look old enough…" Clark started but he stopped at seeing Rory's face. He felt strange…he had never felt this nervous around anyone other then Lana Lang.

Lorelai began to talk to Jonathan and Martha politely as Clark watched Rory. "I'm Clark, Clark Kent," he introduced himself, but a silence followed. Rory was the first to speak. "So…are you in college?" She slowly said but Clark shook his head. "I'm in my senior year of high school, I was, uh, born late," Clark said, but he knew the reason he was a year back in school was because his parents kept him home for one more year, adjusting to his abilities and how they were not sure of his age. "I'm going to a school called, uh…"

"Probably Stars Hollow High, it's the closest high school around." Rory answered for him. Clark shyly nodded as the awkward silence came again.

"So, uh…where do you go to school? At Stars Hollow High…?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I go to Yale…I'm in my freshmen year of college…" Rory nodded.

"Oh…"

An older blonde lady rushed near them. "Who's that?" Clark asked as the lady introduced herself to his parents.

"Oh, that's Babette, our neighbor. She's one of the gossip queens, so you better be careful of what she finds out," Rory smiled, and without knowing it, had warned Clark of who to be more careful about with his abilities. Rory smiled at him and Lorelai motioned for her.

"We got to go; maybe we'll talk later…?" Lorelai said as she wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulder. As they walked away, Clark felt bad, but he listened to their conversation.

"So, how old is he? Is he nice?" Lorelai questioned her daughter playfully.

Rory smiled but didn't respond. She had just experienced the charm of Clark Kent.

_**

* * *

**_

**Rory PoV **

As Rory and Lorelai entered the home, Rory ran into her room. "Oh, my room! I haven't seen you in so long!" Rory laughed. Lorelai smiled at her. "It's only been a week…"

"Well, college makes it feel longer…" Rory smiled.

"Hey, you've been all happy happy since you met that guy…"

"Clark…his name is Clark…" Rory answered. Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "You like him, don't you?" Lorelai teased her.

"No! Of course I don't…" Rory said as she emptied her stuff from her bag, a smile on her face.

Lorelai smiled and giggled. "Well, I'm off to get food…coming?" Lorelai asked.

"You were just at Luke's!" Rory said.

"I know…and I'm hungry!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever…I'm gonna stay here and get…unpacked…" Rory smiled as she stared at her clothes.

"Hoping to run into a certain farm boy again?" Lorelai smiled, as she ran out of the room, narrowly avoiding Rory's book.

Rory continued to smile, and after her mother had left, she sat outside on the porch swing, reading. Just as she had hoped, Clark came walking over. "Hey…" he nervously said. Rory looked up from her book and smiled timidly. "Hey…" she quietly said.

There was a quiet moment, and they both looked at each other. "So…do you want a tour of the town?" Rory asked. Clark smiled a grin that made her swoon. "Sure…"

_**

* * *

**_

As they entered the town square, Rory began to point out the shops and restaurants. It was de ja vu for her when she gave Dean a tour. "That's Al's pancake world…" Rory pointed out.

"Oh, do they make good pancakes?" Clark asked.

"Not exactly," Rory smiled. "Al stopped serving pancakes a couple of years ago and turned to International cuisine. He just hasn't changed the sign…"

Clark smiled at how strange this town was. "That's Luke's Diner," Rory pointed to the diner.

"Isn't that your mom in there?" Clark asked, peering inside.

Rory looked in, and remembered her mom had told her she'd be there. "Yeah…" Rory grabbed his arm and led him away, her hand tingling where it had touched him. She continued to show him around town.

"And this, is the town gazebo…it's very important to this town…" Rory led him to the gazebo. She sat down and Clark sat next to her.

"Are you starting school on Monday?" Rory asked.

Clark nodded. "Did you go to school there?"

"Well, I went there freshmen year, but then I went to Chilton, a private school in Hartford." Rory responded. Clark nodded again. Rory decided to break the silence again. "What do you think of the town so far," Rory smiled as she asked this.

Clark smiled back and looked at her. "Well, it seems kind of strange…not as strange as my home though…" he muttered.

"Where did you live again?"

"Smallville…in Kansas…" Clark said.

"Oh, wasn't that the town that got hit by a meteor shower a couple of years ago…?" Rory asked. Clark didn't speak for a minute; he was surprised that a girl in Connecticut knew about the meteor shower that occurred so far away, so long ago... Rory looked at him confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, it must have been horrible…" Rory said sadly.

Clark nodded. There was the awkward silence again. "Your parents seem nice…but they don't look like you…" Rory had observed. Clark was amazed at how Rory noticed these little things. "Yeah, well, I was adopted," Clark slowly said.

"Oh…"

"You're mom seems nice too…what about your Dad?" Clark asked.

"Um…well, my mom had me when she was 16, so my Dad wasn't really married to her. My grandparents wanted them to get married, but my mom didn't want it, so she ran away from her home in Hartford and moved here, and raised me…" Rory had never told a person she had just met that.

_**

* * *

**_

**Clark PoV **

Clark was surprised that this girl, whom he barely knew, had just opened up to him. He looked at her beautiful face and she smiled timidly at him. His eyes began to burn. Oh no, not here, not in front of her, he thought.

He put his hand to his forehead and turned his head away. The grass he stared at burst into flames as Rory jumped up. Clark managed to get control of his heat vision, and he threw of his jacket and put the fire out. Rory looked at him, bewildered. "Spontaneous combustion, huh? That's weird. Good thing the gazebo isn't damaged, or Taylor would have had a fit…" Rory told him.

Clark decided to try to change the subject away from the fire. "Who's Taylor...?" He asked.

Rory began to explain who Taylor was as Clark tried to control his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Clark PoV **

The door opened as Clark entered his home. "Have a nice walk?" Martha asked him, smiling.

Clark opened the refrigerator, took out a carton of juice, and poured himself a drink. "Yeah…" he slowly said as he sat at the table. "Rory showed me around town…there's a really nice park…reminds me of home…" Clark sighed, frustrated. "Clark, we're sorry we had to leave…we had nowhere to go to, this was the best price for a home…"

Clark grumbled again. "Yeah, well, it's so far away from home…"

There was a silence where his parents exchanged glances. "I accidentally set some grass on fire…" Clark blurted out quickly.

His father looked at him with a strange look on his face. "What?"

"Well, we were just talking about ourselves, and I was talking about home, and…next thing I know, my eyes were burning up and some grass burned up." Clark confessed.

"You need to be careful with your powers son, this place may not be Smallville, but people would still be suspicious about us…" Jonathan said.

Clark nodded as he went upstairs to continue unpacking.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? I already said it's my first ever crossover, especially with Smallville and Gilmore Girls, but, I hope you liked it. Sorry if I made some mistakes! Of course there will be more! I will update soon, I just have no idea when, cause' I have to update my other fics. Review please, no flames.**_


	2. Familiar

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get any, so I'm glad to know I did get some. Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I was updating other stories and it's really hectic with all the craziness of disgruntled readers wanting different stories updated. Crazy, lol. Hey, I had a weird epiphany. The WB uses a lot of the same names in things. There's a Dean in GG, and in Supernatural, Jared (Dean) is Sam, but his brother is Dean who is Jensen Ackles from Smallville who played Jason in Smallville and there is a Jason in season 4 of GG! And there's a Lucas on One Tree Hill and a Luke on GG (you know that). I was watching Supernatural (the first eppie I think) and Sam's girlfriends name was Jessica, and I was cracking up when Sam (Dean) was calling her Jess for short! Hah! It was funny! Ha, ha! Ha...ok, yeah, my sister didn't get it either. Freaky…**

**Hey, maybe it's just me, but don't Lana and Rory have very similar personalities?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Gilmore Girls. What are the chances of me owning both of them anyways?

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: Familiarity of Things**

**Rory PoV**

Rory Gilmore didn't like change. Why? Because most change was bad. But having a new guy in town wasn't that bad. Of course, she remembered, she always seemed to fall for the new guy. Dean, Jess, now Clark. She shook her head. Wait a minute, she was falling for Clark? God, she knew the guy for 2 days and already she liked him!

BEEP!

Paris's alarm went off and Rory groaned.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Paris shouted as she sat up. Rory gave a sideways glance to the clock and realized she had been awake all night, and now she had less than 3 hours to sleep.

"Paris, SHUT UP!" Rory growled crankily as she covered her head with a pillow. Sleep is very necessary for a Gilmore not to commit homicide.

* * *

Clark PoV 

There was a loud buzzing sound as Clark's alarm clock went off, and without thinking, he reached out and smashed to snooze button…and clock, to pieces. He sat up and slapped his forehead, rubbing his face as he realized that was the second time he'd broken his alarm clock in 2 days. His past nights had been sleepless with thoughts of Smallville and Stars Hollow, and Lana and Rory.

"Clark, get up! It's your first day of school and you don't want to be late!" Martha Kent's voice called to him from possibly the kitchen.

Sleepily, Clark showered and changed as he went into the small kitchen. He almost bumped into a wall on his way there, and the results could have been messy…

His Dad stood at the counter, getting a glass as his Mom set out a plate of food. Jonathan turned to them both. "Did anyone else hear the piano and screeching cat last night?" He asked. Clark shook his head, but Martha nodded. "It kept me up all night…" Martha admitted.

After a quick breakfast, Clark went out the door, happy he lived closer to his new school. People were walking around the town as teens filed into the school.

* * *

After getting his schedule, Clark headed down the empty hallways towards, hopefully, the right room. He looked from his schedule to the room and opened the door. Quietly handing the schedule to the teacher, the teacher nodded and Clark quickly sat down in the back of the classroom, looking around a little nervously. 

He felt a poke in his shoulder and he turned around. A blonde kid with a smirk plastered on his face greeted him.

"Hey…you new here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah…" Clark mumbled.

"Where you from?" The blonde asked another question.

"Um… Kansas…" Clark quickly muttered, turning back around and feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The boy continued to talk though. "I'm Chuck. Chuck Presby. Who're you?" He asked.

"Clark… Clark Kent," he responded.

* * *

Walking down the street of Stars Hollow, Clark saw Lorelai. he went up to ask her about Rory. 

"Oh, Clark, hi." Lorelai smiled.

"Hi Lorelai...hey, when does Rory come home...?"

"For the weekend usually. Depends." Lorelai replied with a devious grin, which Clark didn't recognize because he didn't know her that well. "I'm heading to Luke's Diner for something to eat. Want to come?"

Clark nodded. "Sure." He answered following her to the small diner across the street. Seconds later, Lorelai froze. "Oh my god..." she laughed.

"What?" Clark was confused at her strange behavior, his eyebrows furrowing together. Lorelai laughed harder and clutched her stomach because she was getting a stomach ache from laughing so hard. Clark stared at her in confusion.

Finally, she pulled herself together and took ragged breathes, chuckling every now and then. She glanced towards the diner and let out a breathy laugh.

"Is...everything ok?" Maybe he was dealing with a madwoman here, Clark thought. She nodded. "Never mind...just...you'll see in a second." Clark gave her a funny look and continued to follow her to the diner. Lorelai opened the door and led Clark to the counter.

Luke came out of the kitchen and froze, looking at Clark.

Both wore eerily similar plaid blue flannel shirts. Lorelai burst into laughter again, and Lane walked by and dropped a mug, also laughing. Lorelai collapsed onto the stool, and took another breath, trying to stifle her laughes.

"Luke..." she finally said, collecting herself again. "This is Clark. Clark just moved here from Kansas." She laughed again but clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent more giggles.

Luke hesitantly reached out a hand, which Clark politely shook. "Luke Danes," Luke introduced. "Clark Kent." Clark replied, nodding his head quickly. Lane jumped up from the floor, the pieces of broken porcelain in her hands. She also covered her mouth, allowing only muffled laughes to escape.

"Hi..." she said, calming down. "I'm Lane Kim." She introduced herself. "How do you know Lorelai?" She asked.

"We just moved into the house behind hers." Clark responded.

"Where Dwane lived." Lorelai added.

"Who?" Luke asked, ruffling his eyebrows togther in confusion.

"The lawn guy." Lorelai remarked. "Oh..." Luke nodded slightly, remembering a little.

Lorelai shifted on her stool. "Coffee peas..."

"How many cups have you had today?" Luke grunted.

"None! I swear! Sookie had off to take care of Davie and the construction crew stole the rest, and Michel wouldn't make me any but I didn't have any at home!" Lorelai babbled.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and rolled his eyes. "How many?" He asked again.

"2..." she surrendered, sinking down into her seat. Luke poured her a cup. "Here's your death juice." He mumbled.

"Angel!" Lorelai cried out, downing her drink.

Clark turned to Lane, who was coming back from delivering plates.

"Are they-"

"No."

"Do they do this everyday?"

"Basically." She replied quickly as Luke asked Clark what he wanted to order.

"Um...I think I'll have a coffee too..." Clark replied. Lorelai smiled at him. "Welcome to the club." She grinned. "A cheeseburger to go with this Luke!" She cried out to Luke, who was in the back.

* * *

Clark went home, but came back to the diner after the rush. It was practically empty, except for Lane, Luke, and Kirk. Lane was gathering her stuff to go back to her apartment. 

"When does the diner close?" Clark asked her. He liked to sit in the diner and have a quiet calm place to sit. As quiet as it can get with Kirk around, whom he'd learned earlier was not a normal person.

"Don't worry, in a long time. I go when it's just Luke and Kirk left, but I guess you can stay."

Moans came from Kirk. They both snapped their heads towards him, as he put his cup of coffee down, groaning.

"Are- you ok?" Clark hesitantly asked Kirk.

Kirk looked at Clark in surprise. "Me? Oh, I'm fine." He said, taking another sip of his coffee and groaning in pain again.

Lane leaned forward slightly. "Coffee makes his lungs hurt." She said in a low voice. Clark blinked and didn't bother to ask why Kirk drank it then.

Clark continued to sip his 4th cup of coffee. The coffee reminded him of the coffee from the Talon. It reminded him of home.

About half an hour later, Luke came back down, telling them they were closing.

"Thanks for the coffee," Clark said, pulling out money to pay. "First time customers are on the house..." Luke said, putting his hand up. Kirk still sat there, staring at his empty plate as if he was contemplating something. As Clark left, he turned back to see Luke ordering Kirk out, and finally giving in and letting Kirk tell him his problems.

Clark continued to walk around the town, and found himself on the border of the highway. He took a glance at his watch, and saw it was late.

"Man..." he muttered. He looked around quickly and sped back to his home.

* * *

A soft rustling of grass woke Clark up, and he sat up quickly, looking around. He froze at seeing the familiar farmhouse his parents used to own, and saw the old tractor sitting there, the FOR SALE sign still up. 

_I'm dreaming. Aren't I?_ He briefly wondered. He got up quickly and not knowing what else to do, ran into the barn. He climbed the steps to the loft and stared out at the field. The sun was only halfway to the sky, and suddenly he heard the doors of the barn open and footsteps. He jumped at the sound and knocked over a box of packaged tools, causing a familiar voice to call out.

"Hello?" Lana's voice rang out, echoing in the nearly empty barn. Before he knew what he was doing, Clark sped out of there at his super rate of a speeding bullet, and Lana jumped up the steps, three at a time. She jumped up to the loft and looked around sadly.

* * *

Clark zoomed into his house, appearing quickly into the kitchen. Martha Kent hung up the phone. 

"Clark, where were you? We were so worried." His mom said. Clark blinked a couple of times.

"I-...I woke up in the field by our house." He replied, looking very confused.

Jonathan Kent stepped forward. "What?"

Clark's face grew more thoughtful. "I woke up there. And I have no idea how I got there." Clark replied to his father's unasked question.

Martha stepped forward, hugging her son. "Oh, honey, you must be sleepwalking again. You miss home, don't you?" She asked, pulling back.

"Yeah..." Clark admitted.

"You have to be careful Clark. Someone from Smallville could see you, and there'd be no way of explaining how or why you're there." Jonathan warned.

Clark nodded. "In the-...Lana...Lana was in the barn..." he told them. "She didn't see me," he quickly added at his parents worried faces. "She was just...she came in and I ran out..." he added.

"Clark..." Jonathan let out a sigh. "We know this must be hard on you. It's hard on all of us." His father put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "We have to try and adapt."

The kryptonian nodded. "Yeah..." He replied.

* * *

Clark was late to school most of the week, having to rush back from Kansas, because his sleepwalking didn't stop. He had to explain several times (to the class's joy) why he was late when he lived less than half a mile from the school. 

But he was adjusting.

The end of the week, Clark was walking back after another walk around the town, when he spotted a car pull into the driveway of the Gilmore house, and a familiar brunette climbed out of the car.

* * *

**Rory PoV**

Rory got out of the car and ran up the steps to her house, knocking on the door because she forgot her key.

Lorelai swiftly opened the door, a frown on her face. "You...dead...will be..." She grunted angrily.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted some Rory time today, and you know I couldn't get out of this tonight..Friday Night Dinner was the only time." Rory snapped back.

"Nice face you got on there kid." Lorelai retorted.

Rory sighed, exasperated. "I've had an exhausting week." Rory groaned, climbing into the jeep. She had Clark on the mind a lot of the time.

They started off to the Gilmore house. "BOGO on the brain?"

"Huh?" Rory turned to her mother with a confused look.

"Instead of BOGO on the brain, you got Farm Boy on the Brain." Lorelai laughed.

The younger Gilmore rolled her eyes. "You're funny," she sarcastically joked.

"Of course..." Lorelai remarked with a smile.

* * *

"Need...coffee..." Lorelai moaned after the horrible Friday Night Dinner experience. Rory agreed and they both climbed out of the car and crossed the street to the diner. It was almost empty except for Kirk, Luke, and the now usual Clark. 

The bells at the top of the door rang as they quickly hurried in, and Lorelai shouted, "Coffee, coffee, COFFEE!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Hold on a minute..." He barked back.

"Hey Clark." "Hi." The Gilmores greeted their new neighbor.

"Hi Rory, Lorelai." He greeted them back. He turned back to his salad, poking it with his fork. The girls sat at the counter as Luke pulled out two coffee mugs and poured them each a cup. He refilled Clark's coffee cup as well.

"You like coffee?" Rory asked him.

Clark nodded. "It reminds me of this coffee place back home..." he explained.

"He's in the club!" Lorelai remarked to Rory with a laugh.

"Oh good, so he knows about the special benefit discount," Rory continued the joke.

Luke could see Clark didn't get the joke, so as he walked to the kitchen, he muttered, "Don't bother to try and understand them."

Offened, Lorelai scoffed. "Hey!" She whined, slapping Luke's arm playfully as he passed into the kitchen. "Ow! Geez!" Luke said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes this time. "Baby..." she teased.

"You come here often now...?" Rory asked Clark while her mother and Luke flirtatiously argued.

He nodded. "It's quiet and I can think...normally..." he joked. Rory smiled at him and laughed. "I know a place that's better." Kirk coughed as he choked on his food, then swallowed it. "I'm OK!" He told the uncaring people.

"Without Kirk." She added. Clark grinned. "Come on, I'll show you..." Rory motioned to the door, grabbing her purse and getting up off the stool. "Sure..." Clark agreed. He put down the money he owed and grabbed his jacket.

"Mom." Rory called her mother to stop her and Luke's banter.

"Huh?" Lorelai said, turning around to face her daughter.

"I'm going for a walk with Clark." She said, and Lorelai smiled diabolically, about to say something when Rory threw her a warning glare.

"Have fun!" She called out as they walked out the door.

Walking silently to the bridge, Clark smiled at the sight of it.

"Wow!" He said, finding it peaceful. A swan swam down at the emd of the lake.

"You probably didn't find it before, it's kind of hidden out behind the corners. Most people don't go around here, and it's really quiet. I'd be careful of the swan though, my mom says it's vicious." Rory babbled quickly. She smiled shyly, blushing at her childness of her rant.

"It's nice. I like it here." Clark answered her unasked question. "How'd you find it?" He asked as they both sat, dangling their feet over the water.

"I've known about it forever, but I didn't really come here until 2 years ago. My boyfriend-" She froze at her words, realizing what she was mentioning. "Ex-boyfriend actually..." she mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry...?" Clark was unsure of how to react to this news.

"It's fine..." Rory shook her head. "I haven't seen him in a while anyways..." she mumbled. More like 2 months actually, with his very surprising statement. (4.13, people if you couldn't tell!)

"Oh..." Clark said slowly, nodding.

They sat in silence, thinking, until it got late.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope it wasn't too short or choppy, that was what I was afraid of. I know it's choppy, but how bad is it, scale of1 to 10. Review please people! I hope you liked it, sorry I took so long to update. I myself think Clark and Rory make a cute couple when you picture it in your head. If you don't know much about the Smallville stuff, review and leave an email, I'll explain the important stuff to know for the story. Again,press the little purple-blue button below! Get clicking people!**

PS: Just a small note, if you own the Smallville dvd's, or watch them often, you know that each episode is one word to describe it all, and that GG is a funny proverb or quote or thing that happens in a sentence. That's what I'm trying to do! The chapter name is one word, but the chapter name I've written in the actual chapter is longer! Maybe you noticed, maybe not.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: And while this story was in the Smallville category beforehand, I have transferred it to the Gilmore community, as you lovely people review more (right???) So, tell me, should I, or not, continue this crossover?

--

Oy with the schinizelbergs already!


End file.
